ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sluagh
Testimonials :* Tried to solo as 72 SCH/RDM using DoT kite technique. It slaughtered me twice before the DoT even wore... --Qweenneko 18:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed as RDM/NIN with WLegs. Kited around second map, H-8 & H-7. Kept Bio2 (3 would be better) and Poison 2 on at all times, nuking when I had the MP and debuffs were on. Keep stoneskin on for grave reel. It WILL deaggro often, use this as an opportunity to buff up and toss out a Thunder 3 on it. Overall fight took about 20 minutes. :* Even easier solo as a RDM/BLM with wlegs, for the extra DoT with elemental debuffs. I kited him around the F-9 circle on the first map. Took maybe 15 minutes, tossing a T3 or elemental debuff every time it deaggroed (on average twice per rotation) and casting Bio2/Poison2 during normal kiting when at max range. --Myrid 00:31, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Duoed by whm/sch and nin/dnc easily don't need pld for it at all banish 3 it and dia 2 it maybe 20 min or so fight got 120xp --Heimdall77 17:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :*RDM WHM SMN SMN RNG THF took it down. It took a friggin hour. Grave Reel sucks. NO drop. Dish 00:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :*Taken down with a RDM, WHM, SAM, NIN, BLU with ease, ~10 minute fight. It dropped an Ensanguined Cloth. As to the mob's level, I'm not sure how the EXP formula works, but we got 78 EXP a piece. All of us were at level 75. :*Easy way to probably beat him is time nuke/ rdm chain stun / time nuke. :*Defeated by NIN/WAR, RDM/WHM x2, WHM/BLM, WAR/NIN and THF/NIN. :*Killed by RDM/NIN straight tanking with Poison II and Bio III and a SMN/WHM only for Diabolos's Favor. :*Killed by Duo DNC/NIN WHM/BLM very easy. :*Very easy duo by RDM/WHM and THF/NIN with evasion build. :*Soloed by PLD/RDM with Aegis and capped Chivalry merits. :*Trio'd with THF, WHM, BRD with minor difficulty at the start. Spams Grave Reel. :* Trio DNC, MNK, DRK with Npc's level 61 wiped, spawn it at G-9. :* Possibly solo-able by a veteran RDM/NIN, had a friend trying to kill it but got disconnected, have yet to confirm if it's 100% solo-able. Confirmed solo by not-so-veteran RDM/BLM. No movement speed. Bio/Burn/Poison II and kite. It frequently de-aggros, letting you rebuff and heal or throw a nuke at it and continue kiting. Solrain 20:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Solrain :* NIN THF RDM RDM simple fight. only uses normal attacks and Grave Reel. Limit how many people are in close to it to limit how much HP it drains each time. :* SCH BLM BLM WHM killed it with dots, nukes and zoning. Once we got the hang of it, he went down quickly, in 10-15 min. He seems somewhat resistant to magic. Thunder4 doing ~800-900 damage and Burst II just short of 1k. He definately does NOT aggro if you have white HP and Sneak on (a comment below suggest he is true-hearing). Also, we were able to zone in and recast sneak before getting any aggro when he was just 5.9 yalms away. Dropped Ensanguined Cloth. --Jammie 07:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :* Trio'd PLD, NIN, WHM. PLD tanked and NIN in DD gear. It never used anything besides Grave Reel and used it every few hits for ~85dmg to people in pt in area. Aside from the Grave Reel, it didn't hit us too much, aside from NIN once and killed him since having shadows up was hard with Grave Reel and NIN had Berserk/Innin up (Nin took 338dmg from the hit). Nin debuffs stuck well. No drop. 90xp for the 2 that lived. Shumanfoo 11Nov2009. :* I don't know how this is aggressive at all. I was 75 DNC/BLM getting Seeds for Azure Key, walked right into the room with it, with no sneak on, and it didn't even notice me. :** I AFK'd in Fei'yin last night and woke up back in Port Windurst having been killed by it. Also aggro'd a friend of mine last week while we was running to Cloister of Frost. --Kyarutaru 18:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :*** Also ran right past it on the way to Shiva. No sneak and white HP, no aggro. Killed it on my way out as RDM/NIN, no drop 'cept an ice crystal. Draymor 06:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :*Very easy duo by RDM/WHM and THF/NIN with evasion build. Just use your max evasion often enough and be careful with shadows. Debuff it, standard procedure. Wait for it to use Grave Reel and re-apply your shadows again. Really straightforward fight.--Sham 15:25, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :* Solo'd on DNC/NIN with decent evasion build. Used Fan Dance, No Foot Rise, and Violent Flourish throughout fight. Kept shadows up when possible. Long fight, took roughly 50 minutes 1/5 on Ensanguined Cloth so far --Lazais 07:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :* Duo'ed with PLD/NIN, WHM/SMN. Fight took about 20 minutes, straight tank, recast shadows after Grave Reel. WHM kept Stoneskin up, Cast Regen, Protect/Shell and various Cures throughout the fight. Atonment makes this fight easy. 1/1 on drop. --Pyratic November 20, 2009 (UTC) :* Solo'd as NIN/DNC. Jubaku didn't land. only buffed with Kurayami and Hojo. Last 10% were too dangerous due to Grave reel spam so I just turned my back at him and waited in eva gear that Utsu ni was ready, then landed a few hits >> grave reel >> utsu ni >> face away. Sometimes had to tp on nearby bats and pots to get TP then Curing WaltzII. All in all, 40 minutes fight. --Valkyrianbah 23:14, November 21, 2009 (GMT) :* COR/NIN solo using movement speed+ and typical methods which took 41 minutes. Subbing /nin is probably not required if you have movement speed+ as I was actually timing my shadows out. Kiting can be around any one of the cyclical routes in the tunnels. Syreth 02:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :* Easy solo on 75DNC/37NIN in a full EVA set, incredibly long and boring fight. Spookyfish~Ramuh :* Killed by duo DNC/NIN WHM/BLM very easy. :* Easily soloed by SCH75/RDM37. Helix, deaggro, repeat. Throw in a Bio2 if you like. Used sandstorm+dboots, but probably not necessary really. ~17 minute fight. Skelington 2/12/2010 :*Duoed as an L85 DRG/WHM and an L85 RDM/SCH. Even at 85 it was a tough, long fight. Constantly used Grave Reel. Managed to win, took a few minutes with some close calls, and the DRG used his two-hour. Cinnaris 17:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Easily solo'd 85BST/DNC. Used DipperYuly, only had to Reward once due to the NM spamming GraveReel. I did assist pet for the fight so was interesting when it spammed GraveReel. Took the best part of about 5mins to kill. ~Gazaka @ Shiva 10:33am, October 3, 2010 somewhat easily duo'd as dnc/nin and red mage/ninja dancer tanked Sluagh simply by being hasted and keeping himself alive. red mage(me) ran around killing the monsters in the area for tp (it's better to store tp off the mobs surrounding the area than hitting Sluagh causing him to spam grave wheel) once at full tp 300% i used spirits within on him for 610 damage. actually would be much easier to pull Sluagh to the zone and just nuke then zone becasue at the end i noticed my thunder 3 hit for 350 damage. my suggestion would be pulling Sluagh up to the zone to beaucedine then having a tank (preferablly dancer)tank sluagh with utsusemi and waltzes and having a mage nuke then zone thier hate. in any case our fight took us 40 minutes fighting at his spawn point me storing tp on mobs around the area and using spirits within and the dancer tanking with waltzes and such. RDM/nin solo Solo by RDM/NIN on oct/9/09 always had SS and phalanx up, casted dia II and poison II, do bio 3 works great, save mp though. took me around 48min, 160exp, no drop ; ; kite, dot nuke, you lose aggro after certain distance around 30ish (Doesn't Despawn). immune to gravity and bind. i have W.legs, so that helped a lot, he does spams ability when ever he has tp. thunder III did around 300+. he does aggro to sneak and low HP Attempted this today as BLM/RDM with no movement speed and did just fine. Wore Sorc Coat, and Bio II > Burn > Choke > Poison II > Re-apply. As stated above, he tends to lose aggro after a bit giving you some breathing space. Also as noted above, 160 exp, no drop. * Solo'd this twice on RDM/NIN, 1/2 on drop, easy fight. 1st time i had W.Legs & 2nd time i forgot em. was in basement so kited up to top floor fountain, start to loose agro when >20 yalms. 2nd time with out movement kited it from basement to top floor never lost hate, NM was always between 8-15 yalms. used Poison 2 and bio 2, occationally nuked with Thunder 3 for 399-490 but mostly 444 dmg. EXP wise, 1st kill i got 160 exp no drop, 2nd kill i got 200 exp and drop, 1st fight took 32 mins, 2nd fight took 23 mins--DarkvisionSMN 23:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo as RDM/NIN and also BLM/WHM, No w.legs or movement speed though no drop x2. I recommend kiting around the fountain where Miser Murphy spawns. If you keep circling the fountain, Sluagh will lose hate eventually and you can DoT or Nuke. I didn't get hit once. --zarrgoth 13:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) First Blood on Asura 11:46 p.m. PST Woot killed this mother trucker with the 5 other on main page and got cloth drop any one know what it is for yet? I think will a couple more confirmed we can say Ensanguined Cloth is 100% (Guessing for Synergy) :*Not 100% I just did not get drop. Shumanfoo 11Nov2009 *Not used for Synergy either. Spawn Area Just saw this bad-boy sitting next to Miser Murphy, both spawned at once, right near the fountain. Scared me shitless. so something is screwed up with his spawn, or he can spawn in both places.-Karbuncle.Asura only ever seen it up in basement by F-8 lower corner room, but LS member has spotted it in 3 different area's Spawn Time I've camped this NM for a bit and have seen it spawn around 2hr10 after death. Has anyone seen it pop earlier or later? Take into account that it has multple spawn points and may not spawn where you're use to seeing it.--Lazais 07:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Solo DRG/WAR Soloed twice as 90 DRG/WAR. I had 100 TP at the start to Drakesbane, then Soul/Spirit Jump Drakesbane, and used 2 temp wings from caskets caskets for Dagda's for 2 more Drakesbanes. I used wyvern heal first if I went orange, then used temp item heals if I went orange again. He has bad accuracy but if he hits it's pretty hard 250~350. I zerged him to prevent his Grave Reel spam. Both fights took about 1 minute each. 1/2 on the cloth.